


The Lost Prince Returns

by Kinkykingliam



Series: Leo x Liam [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Leo tries to keep his head above water at home, before he flies to Cordonia. While in Cordonia, things seem to change on a daily basis. Between tension with his wife and father, Riley and Liam seem to be the one stable thing in Leo’s life.This is Part 1 of Leo x LiamOnce the series is caught up to Book 3, they will be chapters, following the chapters in the book with added Leo.





	The Lost Prince Returns

“Katie, please” Leo sighs “Baby girl, please open the door”

He sits outside the bathroom door, listening to Katie sob. The test must’ve been negative for her to be this upset.

“Baby, baby please!” Leo says a little louder

He stands up, trying the doorknob again. He rattles it a little but it won’t budge. He leans forward, resting his forehead against the door.

“Katie, he’s my brother. Someone tried to kill him.” Leo pleads “What if it was Alex? What if someone tried to kill Alex?!”

The door suddenly swings open, Leo almost falling flat on his face. Katie is on the floor, at least half a dozen pregnancy tests scattered on the floor. Her face a deep red, stained with tears, still flowing from her eyes.

“Excuse me!?” She says coldly

Leo’s anger melts away, seeing her like this. He kneels down in front of her, halfway in the bathroom.

“Katie, the woman he loves, rejected him. And now someone has threatened his life.” He holds her hands in his, “Am I really the man you married, if I sit here and do nothing?”

“What about us? What about our family?” Katie sighs

“Come with me than. Katie, you are my family too.” Leo says, a weak smile on his lips

“No, this is my home.” Katie says

“I thought home was where I am” Leo says

“That was before we were trying to have a baby!” Katie says loudly “Babies need stability Leo! I can’t run around like we used to anymore if I get pregnant!”

“Than let’s not have a baby right now!” Leo says back, louder than he meant to

“Oh..” Katie says pulling her hands out of his “You want to try for the baby, just not actually have one!”

“Are you serious right now?” Leo says, shaking his head

“Completely. You are not the man I married.” Katie says, standing up and turning away from Leo

“And you are not the woman I married” Leo whispers

They stand this way for a moment. Neither looking or speaking to the other. Leo bends down, picking up all of the pregnancy tests.

“How many did you take this time?” He asks softly

“Nine” Katie answers, tears continuing to stream down her face

“Katie, please look at me” Leo begs, nudging her elbow

She sucks in a big breath of air. Holding it briefly, before quickly releasing it, as she turns around to face him.

“Baby girl, I’ll be gone for three days. Four tops.” He smiles at her

“Leo, is this still the life you want?” Katie asks in a serious tone

“What does that even mean?” Leo asks

“When I met you, you were this free spirit. Newly released from all his responsibilities in his life at the time. Do you remember that night in Greece? It was that night I fell in love with you. But now, you’ve settled. You don’t talk about the things you used to. When was the last time you traveled?”

“Katie, things and people change all the time.” Leo says

“Yes, but is our change for the better? We used to stay up all night, in strange places. Making love in weird places and most of the time getting caught. You were so carefree and now?” She says, expecting him to finish her sentence

“And now I am happily married” Leo says

“Now, you’re full of shit” Katie spits back

Leo rubs his forehead, looking at the angry woman standing in front of him. When did things get so bad? How did him telling Katie he needed to go home turn into this? There used to be a time, when he would say he needed to go home and she would be the one packing his bag, dragging him on the plane. And now? She won’t even leave the bathroom.

“This has to do with William, doesn’t it?” Leo says angrily

“You think I don’t hear you, on the phone with him when you think I’m asleep?” Leo runs his hand through his hair “News flash Katie, no one swims in the ocean at 2 in the morning!”

“So you’ve been listening to my private conversations?!” Katie says, pointing in a finger in Leo’s face “Then get out!”

She moves to go around Leo but he stops her. He prevents her from leaving the bathroom, gently nudging her shoulders. She pushes her fists into his chest, before she falls apart again, collapsing into his arms.

“Katie, I am content with our life.” Leo sighs

“Go take care of your brother.” Katie whispers

“Please, come with me” Leo pleads

“I can’t. I can’t do it anymore. I want my feet on the ground.” Katie whimpers

“If I go, I don’t know….” Leo says trailing off

“Don’t know what? If you’ll come back and find me gone?” Katie says, looking up at him

“Or you like this. Angry.” Leo says, a tear forming in his eye

“Things weren’t supposed to be like this” Katie cries

“Life doesn’t always turn out the way you plan it in your head. Katie, you are so smart. You can do anything you want.” Leo says

“Except have a baby” Katie cries

Leo brushes her hair out of her face. Angling her chin up at him, so they are looking in each others eyes.

“Things are hard right now, but they will not be this way forever. I need to be with my brother right now. I respect your decision to not come. I also respect your decision to fly out and see William, while I am gone.” Leo says

Katie sits up straight, not even trying to hide her excitement.

“I’m not going to see him” She says

Leo looks at her. He can’t tell what she is thinking anymore. He leans forward slowly, kissing her cheek.

“Just remember, I’ll know if you fuck him” He whispers into her ear

Without looking at her reaction, he swiftly gets up. He slings his carry on over his shoulder and leaves. He takes one look back at the house, before climbing into the cab, that had been sitting outside the whole time. As the cab pulls away, he glances back at the house. He can see Katie’s outline in their bedroom window. He is convinced, that she will see William. She invited him to their wedding and even though he didn’t show up, he could tell she was disappointed. He shakes his head, forcing the thought away. He focuses again on Liam.

His baby brother, rejected by the woman he loves and now, his life threatened. Leo did not want this when he abdicated. He pulls out his phone, swiping through his messages.

“She said no, Leo.”

“Riley?! Did she say why???”

“No, she just said she didn’t return my affections”

“Liam”

“I’m fine. Really. Going to see Drake later.”

Have a drink for me, both of you”

“Will do”

That’s the last message he got from Liam.

“Will do”

The rest of the texts in the thread, were sent from Leo. He hopes Liam read them, so he knows that Leo is coming. The cab pulls into the airport, jostling Leo back to the present. He made it just in time. He quickly gets through security and the gates, taking his seat on the business class plane. As soon as the doors close, he drifts off to sleep.

Some hours later, Leo awakens. Feeling fully rested as the plane jostles down onto the landing strip. He gets himself up and makes his way off of the plane and out of the airport. A sigh of relief when he sees the royal, black SUV sitting there, waiting for him. He gets in, indulging in the amenities and relaxes, if only for a moment. He checks his phone, noticing a message from Katie.

“Leo, I’m sorry. We can survive this.”

He doesn’t respond. Simply leaving it on read. The SUV pulls up to the palace entrance. Bastien waiting there, looking as handsome as ever. Which Leo sarcastically relays the thought to him, clapping him on the shoulder once out of the car.

He notices Bastien wince and moves his hand away from him.

“Sorry Bastien, how are you?” Leo says

“I am fine. I was lucky enough to only have endured some bruising.” Bastien says, smiling weakly

“Always so modest” Leo laughs

As they walk into the palace, Leo hands his carry on to one of the palace staff members. After, he turns back to Bastien,

“So who exactly failed at killing my brother?” Leo asks

“Actually, the target was not your brother” Bastien says in a low voice

“Huh? Who was the target?” Leo asks curiously

“Duchess Riley McEwan” Bastien says

“Why her…wait…Duchess?” Leo asks, rubbing his forehead

“Yes, Duchess. Your brother can provide a better answer to that, than me” Bastien says, as he nods in Liam’s direction

Liam walks down the large staircase, a calm demeanor about him.

“Leo” he says calmly

“Hello little brother” Leo says, pulling Liam into a hug

“How are you and Katie?” Liam says, stepping back

“We’re great” Leo says quickly “Now, what’s this Duchess Riley McEwan business I’m hearing about?”

“Oh..” Liam laughs, blushing a little “After the assassination attempt, Riley seemed to have a change of heart.”

“Just like that?” Leo says

“It would appear so” Liam says “Drake took a bullet for her and I guess, with the barrel of a gun in your face, it forces you to think about your life”

“Drake took a bullet for her and she’s not proposing to him?” Leo laughs lightly

“Drake would never indulge with Riley like that” Liam says, tension in his face

“Well, you know him better than I do.” Leo says

“That brother, I do” Liam says, grinning at Leo

Before they can continue, Bastien pushes open the double doors to the great hall. Where Constantine and Regina sit, speaking in hushed tones to each other.

“Father” Leo says as they enter the room

Liam places a hand on Leo’s shoulder but he shrugs it off, suddenly becoming very angry at the sight of Constantine.

“How could you be such a conniving little snake? How dare you sit there, on your high horse of nobility and shame Liam, for finding love. That woman, was chosen to be your future Queen and you do your best to run her out of town?!” Leo’s hands ball up into fists as he continues “You always said I was so reckless, who is the reckless one now?! Putting all of Cordonia at risk for his own game…”

“Leo, shut up” Regina says, her face just as red as Leo’s

“There are a lot of things, you still do not understand.” Constantine say quietly, his voice shaking “There is a way, we are supposed to live our lives. The way we are supposed to do things.”

“Oh, really?” Leo says, glaring at Regina

“Leo, please. My first child, heir to the throne, walked away. That made me look so weak, in the eyes of our enemies.” Constantine takes a small sip of his water “And then, when my second son stepped up, he made a decision, to cast aside a well bred woman, of amazing social and noble standing, for a waitress, from another country”

“The world has changed. That woman has a name. Noble, commoner, we are all people.” Leo says, shoving his hands in his pockets

“Father…Leo, if we could just….” Liam begins

Constantine interrupts him, by slamming his fist down onto the table.

“Leo, stop fooling yourself. Stop being so naive to how you think the world is supposed to work. Liam shouldn’t have been King for at least another 40 years, but by then you would’ve had sons to step up! You come in here and dare tell me, how wrongly I treated Liam.”

“Constantine…” Regina says, placing one of her hands over his, “Please sit”

“Leo..” Regina says, with a calm demeanor “Did you fly all the way here, just to argue? Was our show of support at your wedding not enough for you? A young man, with so many political opinions about a crown he walked away from.”

Regina’s glare is icy cold. But Leo has a rage burning inside him. Fire and Ice.

“Riley..” Leo says through gritted teeth “Is more than just some waitress from America. New York, by the way.”

Constantine looks defeated, slowly sipping on his glass of water.

“Your father is too sick for this, Leo. We are fully supportive of Liam and Riley. You do not need to act as if we are not. The past is just that, the past.” Regina says

Before Leo can say anything, there is a soft knock on the door. Bastien steps in, allowing Riley to enter the room after him. Riley curtsies to everyone in the room. Liam immediately walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her. Kissing the top of her head.

“I wanted to make sure everything is okay. I heard yelling. Some of the nobles were beginning to notice” Riley says quietly into Liam’s ear

“Everything is fine, my love. Thank you for being concerned.” Liam says

He turns with Riley to face Constantine and Regina.

“Duchess Riley, heard the shouting, as did some of the nobles. Her interruption was merely a ploy, to disinterest the nobles.” Liam says, grinning at Riley

“Thank you, Duchess Riley” Regina says, still glaring at Leo

Leo turns swiftly, breaking her gaze.

“Hello, Duchess Riley” Leo says in an almost teasing tone

“It’s good to see you too, Leo” Riley smirks

“How about we let Duchess Riley entertain Leo, while we have a quick moment with Liam. Yes?” Regina says curtly

“Of course, I’d love to. How about a walk around the grounds? I would love to hear more stories about Liam as a child” Riley says quickly, before Leo can say anything to Regina.

“Please don’t give her too much ammunition” Liam laughs

Leo smiles softly at Riley and Liam

“I would love to, it would seem, we have much to catch up on” Leo says with a smirk

Riley leans up to kiss Liam, before placing her hand in the crook of Leo’s arm.

“You may want to change.” Leo says, as they make their way to the front entrance

“Excuse me?” Riley says, looking down at her outfit

“I just mean, a dress while riding a motorcycle? Not very Duchess-like.” Leo laughs

“Riding a motorcycle with a former Prince, while engaged to the current King, is not very Duchess like either” Riley smirks “But give me a moment, I’ll go change.”

“Meet me out front” Leo says, as he turns and exits the palace

A few minutes later, Riley steps outside the palace. The bright sun momentarily blinding her. Her skinny jeans feel warm on her legs under the sun. She tugs her blazer a little, as she focuses in on Leo straddling his bike right in front of her.

“This place really does change people” Leo says with a smirk

“Drake used to tell me that all the time, you know.” Riley smiles, taking the helmet from Leo

“The scoundrel is right for once then” Leo laughs

They strap their helmets on and Riley climbs onto the back of Leo’s motorcycle. She wraps her arms around his waist, as he lifts his foot off the ground and they zoom away from the palace. Leo rides through Cordonia, most people not even looking in their direction. He rides down south, by the docks and onto a dirt road. He rides past crowds of people on the beach, until he reaches a point, where the forest meets the edge of the beach. He parks the bike, him and Riley getting up and removing their helmets.

“This…Leo wow. This is breathtaking. The forest clearing, opening up right out onto the beach. Just beautiful” Riley smiles, kicking off her shoes and digging her toes into the sand

“Thanks” Leo grins

“I’m not the first girl you’re brought here am I?” Riley says, arching an eyebrow at Leo

“Technically no, but you are the last.” Leo smirks “But you are the first girl I’ve brought here that is a non-date.”

They both let out a laugh. Leo feeling the tension leave his body slowly. He kicks off his shoes next to Riley’s and follows her down to the water. They stand in silence for a moment, letting the water lap at their feet.

“Can I ask what happened? What changed your mind?” Leo asks

“You already did” Riley jokes before continuing “Honestly, I thought I was in love with someone else. But I realized, it just would never have worked. I came here for Liam, not them.”

“Ah, makes sense. You sound just like them.” Leo smirks

“Well, this place does change people” Riley teases

“He’s hopelessly in love with you” Leo says, rubbing the back of his neck

“And I am, believe it or not.” Riley blushes

“You don’t have to convince me.” Leo says

“I’m not trying to” Riley says, as she turns and walks back up the beach.

She plops down on the sand, tilting her face up towards the sun. Leo follows her, sitting down next to her. He leans forward, slightly blocking the sun.

“Your blocking the sun” Riley says with a laugh

“Oh, my apologies your majesty” Leo says in a sarcastic tone

He moves back, out of the sun. Riley opens her eyes, tilting her face in Leo’s direction.

“How’s Katie?” Riley says

“She’s good” Leo says quickly

“Good?” Riley says, catching on to the tone of his voice

“We are, I don’t know what we are to be honest.” Leo says, his body flooding with tension

“She didn’t come with you, I assume.” Riley begins “I’m sure whatever it is, you can work it out.”

“I’m not too confident in that fact” Leo smirks

“How come?” Riley prys

“When I abdicated the throne, I wanted to see the world. As a free man. I didn’t want to be weighed down. I wanted all of my belongings to fit in a duffel bag.” Leo sighs “Sometimes, it feels as if I traded one crown, for another.”

“And that scares you?” Riley says, locking eyes with Leo

“What if I want to abdicate from her?” Leo says slowly

“Then you do so. But don’t keep yourself in this vortex of doubt and self loathing” Riley says, still not breaking her gaze from Leo “If you and Katie love each other as you say you do, you will make it through this. Life is always changing, don’t just give up because you hit a wall.”

“Where did all this wisdom come from?” Leo laughs, shaking his head

“I’m smarter than you give me credit for, Leo.” Riley laughs, looking over to the water.

“You know, I should probably thank you. If you hadn’t abdicated. I wouldn’t be here.” Riley says, softly smiling at Leo “I’d still be back in New York, struggling to get my career started, working tiresome, stressful jobs just to pay my bills and student loans.”

“Well then, you’re welcome” Leo says with a wink

“Don’t be soooo pleased with yourself” Riley laughs

Before Leo can reply, a black limo pulls up behind Leo’s motorcycle. Liam steps out, a giant grin on his face.

“Leo, I thought you were going for a walk?”


End file.
